Feel At Home
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: AU: Scott is draggged by Kira to go shopping. He is reluctant at first, but when they get there, something catches his eye. Future fic. Part 2 of Scira Week


The microwave made dinging sound and pulled out the leftover pizza from it.

Scott came into the room and grabbed an unspoiled crimson apple from the bowl and took a chunk of it.

"Hey." He greeted his girlfriend, with a small kiss on Kira's cheek before heading to the cupboard to get a glass.

Kira smiled.

"Morning," She replied, her concentration fully on her magazine whilst eating pizza by the kitchen counter.

Scott opened the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice tub and poured for himself.

"You want some?" He asked his mate. She nodded.

"Yeah, sure," She said, her mind totally focused on the magazine as she veered the pages.

He took another glass and poured for her. He placed her drink beside her plate whilst he drank a sip of his.

"Thanks." She replied.

Scott eased his way behind Kira to take a look at what she was reading.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Just going through this interior designing issue," She replied. "I'm trying to figure out what I want…"

"For like the house?" He conjectured as he collapsed onto the comfy couch and switched the T.V on.

"Yeah…" Kira replied as she took a bite of the pizza.

"The house is cool the way it is." He pointed out as he flipped through the channels. Kira looked up from the magazine to glare at her lycanthrope boyfriend.

"Excuse you?" She questioned.

Scott shrugged.

"I think the house is perfect the way it is." He replied.

Kira sighed exasperatingly.

"We don't have any paintings." Kira mentioned.

"We don't need paintings." He stated as he resided to watch Comedy Central and setting his fit on the coffee table.

"We don't even have proper curtains." Kira added onto her argument. Scott frowned and cocked his head to the plaid curtains in the dining hall.

"My mother gave us those curtains." Scott replied, with tenderness in the tone of his voice.

Kira got this and got up from the chair and made a round to Scott and bent down from behind him. She draped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to him chest.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." She expressed regret. He smiled slightly. "I appreciate them too but…we've had them for a year, don't you think it's time for a change? We can always throw them back on if we get tired of the new ones. It's not like we're discarding them."

Scott tilted his head to see her huge and gorgeous brown eyes before sighing in defeat.

"Okay, fine." He told her. She grinned widely. "But if my mom asks where they were, I'll tell her it's all on you."

"Your mom will understand." She told him. He nodded. "And oh, while I'm out, I'll need someone to help with me with the heavy objects."

Scott laughed.

"Who might that be?" He posed. Kira gave him the doll eyes. "Kira I'd love to but I've got this huge assignment due on Monday."

"Come on, Scott. It'll be a few hours." She stated.

"But I promised Stiles…" He began to protest but was cut off by Kira's pouty mouth.

He contemplated for a second before agreeing.

"Okay!" He shouted as he hid away from her adorable gaze. She laughed.

"You're the best." She ruffled his hair before getting up.

"Do I at least get a kiss?" He solicited as she walked away.

"Maybe later," She called back before entering their bathroom to get herself ready.

He just chuckled.

To be honest, Scott would've probably agreed to anything Kira requested in a heartbeat because well, he was totally taken with her.

It's been almost six years and they were still going strong but the awkwardness would never disappear and they didn't want that.

After getting ready, the two jumped into the car and Scott drove to the mall.

When they reached the mall, Kira got out of the car promptly and ran into the first store she saw pulling her boyfriend with her.

"Look at that antic lamp!" She squealed as she motioned to the patterned lamp, tightening her arms around his right appendage whilst he had the other on the trolley, walking through every division.

Scott smiled at his joyful mate.

She began grabbing every pretty painting she could find, with the help from Scott when she couldn't reach that far.

They then went to the second division where Kira just died from all the beauty of the interior designing masterpieces.

After two hours, they finally left the store with $989 worth of décor.

Luckily Kira had a trust fund that she used to pay off the items. Scott felt bad that he wasn't the one to pay since he was the man and it was his house too but Kira just kept assuring him that it was okay and that he has done so much more for her in her life.

When they were making their way out of the mall, Kira caught a glimpse of jewelry store.

"Oh, I totally forgot. I need to get my mom something before I go to New York tomorrow." Kira chimed and turned to Scott. "Please, one more store?"

Scott stroked her hair and smiled.

"Of course," He told her and then they both walked in to the overly scented store.

"Good day," The deep French man greeted them with a grin. Kira smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Um…yeah, I was looking for something I can get for my mom. I'm heading to New York for the weekend."

"Oh, de big Apple!" the man stated then turned to Scott then grinned at Kira. "This is your husband, no?"

Kira cocked her head at Scott who was oblivious to everything happening around him but smiling at Kira. She smiled.

"Uh, no…he's my boyfriend." She replied to the jeweler.

"He's very handsome, ju picked well madam." The jeweler complimented. Kira laughed and blushed scarlet.

"So, what is ju mother like?" The jeweler asked as he opened the glass case that contained all the jewelry. Kira puffed her mouth as she took a step closer with Scott's hands on her side.

"Well my mom is very strong, very vain; she always knows what was best for me." She told him. He smiled.

"And she's a badass." Scott mentioned then turned to stare at his girlfriend. "Just like her gorgeous daughter."

Kira blushed.

The jeweler grinned at him and rolled his eyes as he pulled out a huge velvet case. He placed it delicately on the glass and unfurled it, where the couple was blinded by a dazzling diamond necklace.

"Oh my god!" She gasped in awe.

The jeweler, _Anatole –_ written on his name tag – grinned and nodded his head in agreement.

"This is a 4 carat, pear shaped, emerald diamond necklace as ju can see, the embedded pearls descending." He held it out to her. She looked up at Scott with her mouth hung open.

"This is amazing!" She told him. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're mom's going to love this." He told her. She grinned and nodded as she moved her eyes back on the beautiful necklace.

"So you're taking it, no?" He asked with a leer. Kira contemplated for a moment before nodding her head.

"Whoa, aren't you going to ask for the price?" Scott conjectured.

Kira shook her head.

"My mom is worth every price in the world." She said with an emotional smile.

Scott could tell how much she missed her mother so much.

"Okay," He replied.

Whilst Kira was busy paying for the necklace, Scott decided to take a tour around the store, staring at the variety of jewelry that women adored but one section caught his eye.

 _The ring section…_

The magnificent costume jewelry just made him grin.

He just imagined how amazing Kira would look in one these sentiments…

Wait?

What?!

"Scott!" He heard his girlfriend call, drawing him back to reality. He spun around to see her motioning him to come to her after paying for the gift and carrying the bag.

Kira swathed her fingers with Scott's as they said goodbye to the Anatole and left the store.

Kira and Scott decided to get Mr. Yukimura something also because it would be bad to leave him out and they left the mall soon after.

When they reached their house, Scott and Kira began setting up the decorations for hours until they were drained. They ordered food for the night and sat on the couches, watching some action movies before Kira called it a night and fell asleep in Scott's arms.

The girl nestled against his chest, his arms wrapped around her safely.

That word.

Safe…

He has to always remind himself that Kira would always be safe in his arms, and it seems like she knows that. But Scott, he has to always touch her to keep that thought kept in his mind.

To his relief when he feels her stir in his arms…

Scott was indeed smitten by Kira and he was madly in love with her and there was nothing in the world that could possibly change that.

But did that mean he would take the next step with her?

As if she senses his insecurities, she tightens her grasp around his waist and positioned herself properly on his lap. Scott was still amazed at how petite she was that she could easily fit in his arms.

He plants a soft, flimsy kiss on her head and keeps them on there for however long he could. He loved kissing her head; her hair was so tantalizing and had to always remind himself that whoever hurts her sensitive skull will pay…

He found himself drifting away soon after.

… …

After dropping Kira off at the airport, Scott entered his house feeling extremely lost without his girlfriend's presence radiating in the room.

The moment he collapsed onto the couch, he grabbed his phone and dialed Stiles' number.

Stiles answered on the third ring.

"Yello!" He greeted.

"I just dropped Kira off at the airport." He said in pain.

"Aww, and now you're missing her. Do you need your ole best friend to come over and take your mind off of her?" Stiles teased.

Scott rolled his eyes but hearing the truth in that statement just made it more real.

"Yeah," He simply replied as he began setting his mind somewhere else. He heard a sigh over the phone.

"Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes." Stiles told him. "I hope you have some food to eat because I'm parched, oh and you think I should bring the guys over? Just to hang out? We could always leave Theo out I mean who cares about him-" Stiles was ranting along until he was shut immediately by four simple words uttered from Scott's mouth.

" _ **I'm proposing to Kira…"**_

Scott was completely stunned by this.

But he still couldn't stop his lips from curving a slight smile as he thought about a future with Kira.

He had never felt so ready to do something this much in his life. He was going to marry Kira.

"About damn time," He suddenly heard a voice call out through the phone and in the house. He barbed his head over to Stiles entering the house.

Scott laughed then jumped up from his seat.

"I'm going to propose to Kira." He repeated, but this time he wanted assurance that those words were real. Stiles grinned at his best friend and they collided in a tightened 'man' hug.

The moment Stiles pulled away, he gave Scott a look of inquisitiveness.

"Are you sure? Because once you do this, there is no going back." He tried to look for any sign of hesitance in Scott's eyes but found nothing.

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott replied.

A tattoo of her name on his chest clearly showed serious and committed Scott was to Kira.

Stiles nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Then let operation: Propose to Kira Yukimura commence!" He stated.

Scott laughed and nodded.

… …

Scott spent the entire weekend planning this glorious occasion, with the help from a few of his friends and his lovely moth –who just died at the news that her only son was about to propose.

Scott entered his house the moment he came back from the mall with a plastic bag in his hands.

Kira texted him that she'd probably home in a couple of hours which gave him time to prepare.

He began cooking on of Kira's favorite meals for about two hours, and then went off to decorating the house with candles and small petal flowers set at every corner of the room.

Scott pulled out the cake he got at the bakery, and set it in the refrigerator. He pulled out the wine and set the dining room with patterned cutlery and bough a huge vase of lilacs –Kira's favorite.

The scenery was perfect and the only thing left were the lanterns.

Scott thought to himself that this might very well be the most absurd and cliché way to propose to a woman but he knew that Kira was special and he wanted to make this memorable day special for both of them.

When he declared he was done, he ran up to the bathroom to freshen up and collapsed into the couch with a glass of wine in his grasp.

The only thing that would top of this night was that one important thing.

The ring…

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small red velvet box and unfurled it to stare at the gorgeous ring.

Scott couldn't help but simper at it.

This was the one thing left to do. He didn't have a speech ready; he'll just say what comes straight from the heart and the ring itself with help him.

To say he was a nervous wreck was a complete, tremendous understatement but…he knew Kira was the one. Or at least, even if she wasn't, he knew that there was no one else who he'd spend his life with than her.

This was radical and he loved it.

The sound of his phone buzzing on the table drew him back to reality and he reached out his hand and read the Caller ID.

Kira…

"Hey," He answered with a wide grin.

" _Hi! Um…I just got off the plane and got a cab but…"_ She paused. Scott didn't like the end, he didn't like buts.

"What's going on, Kira? You okay?" He said as he began to worry over her.

" _Yeah, I'm fine it's just…there's been a roadblock down here at 115 because of the rain. I think I'll probably be home in a couple more hours."_ She said sadly, you could sense the pain in her voice.

"Seriously?" Scott had said in complete disappointment as he looked through the window to see the water pouring hard.

" _I know, I'm sorry but there's only one way to Beacon Hills from here."_ Kira replied.

Scott released an exasperating sigh as he checked his watch.

6:15 p.m.

"Alright, call me when you get to Beacon Hills." He told her. "I'll see you later."

" _Okay Scott,"_ Kira replied with a slight chuckle at his protectiveness. _"I miss you,"_ She said with a voice of longing.

"Yeah, I miss you too." Scott stated with a small smile.

Then they both hung up and Scott exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Now his plan for the night was going to be pushed back for a while.

All the joy…

Then a thought ran through his head.

He can get her!

Sure it may sound a little bit rushed and he could always wait for her but what if something happens to her? What if her like her cab gets into an accident or something?

So he gets up from the couch and grabs his jacket and shrugs it on. He flogged all the candles out, seizing his car keys and leaving the house.

He was on the road for about 30 minutes, heading to Southern California when he saw the huge traffic jam a head, dozens of people honking their vehicles in frustration and annoyance.

He knew there was no way to get through the immense pile up and so he decided to just get out of the car.

"Screw it," He said unfurling the door, locking the car and began walking through the cars.

It was pouring hard. Scott couldn't fathom the amount of rain falling hard.

He got honked at for blocking people's way but he had no care at that point. He began running past the cars when he caught the only cab, in the center of the catastrophe.

When he reached the car, he knocked on the window.

Kira peeled her eyes from her phone to see Scott panting and soaking wet. She gasped and lowered down the window.

"Hey!" He greeted breathlessly.

"Scott!" She shouted in complete confusion.

Was her boyfriend crazy?

"So I came to pick you up." Scott told her. She just chuckled in amazement.

"Hey son, you're blocking the road!" The cab driver called out from in front.

"I know, I know, just…" Scott trailed off when he turned to his gorgeous girlfriend. "How was your trip?"

Kira scoffed.

"I don't think now's a good time Scott." She mentioned when cars smashed their honks at her.

"I need to tell you something that can't wait." He blurted out as the water dripped from his hair.

Kira contemplated whether or not to continue this conversation but then when the car began starting again she released a sigh.

"Do you really want to talk now? I mean I was on my way home." She laughed as the car began to move and Scott held onto it.

"Yeah, I know. This is crazy but I have a good explanation for it."

"Lady, if you want to talk to him it's either you leave. He's causing a scene." The cab driver stated.

Kira turned back to her boyfriend who was practically power walking as the cars began to move. She laughed.

"Stop the car." She told the man.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"We're in the middle of the road, are you nuts?" The driver told her off.

"You want your cash, don't you?" Kira pointed out and that got him to listen.

He stopped the car and that automatically caused a riot on the roads.

Kira peeled her seatbelt away and got out of the car in the rain, Scott smiled as he grabbed both of her hands.

"This is nuts Scott, people are giving us death threats." She rolled her eyes.

"I know but this can't wait any longer." He said before sucking in a deep breath. "Kira, we've been together for quite a while now and we've established a strong bond together as a couple but…"

 _ **Oh no! Don't tell me he's breaking up with me in the rain!**_ Kira thought.

"I am out of step, I've literally been tumbling my way through life and I've been looking for that one person to help me up and I realized a while later that you were that one person." He retorted.

"Lady!" The driver called.

"Okay!" Kira called back and patiently waited for Scott to continue.

"I've been carrying the weight of the world in my hands and you're the one person that brings me back, the one that tells me that there is a time to let go for once. You're the one Kira, you're the one." Scott recited emotionally as the water trickled all over his face. He begins to stroke Kira's soaked hair, he removed a tear from her eye that she didn't know began falling out.

Kira was dazed. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Scott exhaled his breath as he planted a kiss on both of her palms, before collapsing onto the ground on his knee.

Kira's eyes bulged, feeling extremely flabbergasted.

 _ **He's not doing what I think he's doing?**_ She shouted in her head.

"What are you doing?" She questioned –her voice breaking.

"Doing something I should've done before." He stated.

Scott reached for his back pocket and pulled out the velvet box.

The people honking the cars emerged from their vehicles to see what was going on and the women began screaming when they witnessed what was happening.

Scott looked up at Kira who was completely stunned, her mouth open wide.

"Kira, I need to know you feel the way I do by agreeing to marry me, to spend the rest of your life with me." He told her.

He unfurled the box and a striking 6 carat, emerald cut diamond ring which sparkled in the rain.

Scott smiled at the jaw-dropped Kira, waiting patiently.

"So, what do you think?" Scott asked her.

Kira shook her head.

Scott frowned.

"I can't believe it took you this long to ask me!" She stated as she held the box.

"So that's a yes?" He asked in confusion. She laughed.

"In every language _, je, se, jah, yes_! I'll marry you." Kira squealed as tears trickled from her eyes.

Scott was at the edge of breaking down throughout it all. It was surreal when the tears flooded the moment he inserted the ring into her finger and jumping up.

"I love you." He said through the tears as he smashed his lips onto hers.

She got way into the soon after as she deepened the kiss and cupping his face in her petite hands.

The woman who witnessed it applauded and the men were cheering, heading home was the least of their worries.

The moment Scott and Kira pulled away from their passionate kiss, they laughed out loud when they realized that they were an engaged couple. They sealed the deal with a kiss.

"Thank you," Kira sobbed.

He rested his lips on her forehead before Scott cried as well as he pulled her in his large arms… _where she felt at home_.

… …

 **A/N: I literally cried at this one, I mean I loved the other one but this one gave me the feels. This story was inspired by the sneak peek, so I hope you guys loved it.**

 **I'll be posting another story tomorrow and probably on Saturday too. Scott and Kira are just adorable and I can't wait to see them in Season 5.**

 **#4Days**


End file.
